Dinner Theater
Doomsday Theater is a new Challenge Mode map only available on CF China. Taking place within a luxurious Theater kinda demolished, with lots of tables, chairs, speakers, a weird show by a Mysterious Girl, many new features and a berserk boss, the Destroyer. Map Description Having alot of similarities with Crysis City (Crater), Doomsday Theater only have 1 path to the top, meaning most of the zombies are forced to walk from left to right to get on higher steps until they reach the balcony ramp. However, you are free to move everywhere on the map as much as you like and make zombies go back and forth. You spawn on the stage and the first thing you hear is the piano playing by itself. At the beginning of each round, the spot lights will indicate where the zombies will spawn, use that to your advantage. At first, the zombies will destroy the walls. There's an extra balcony, which allows 1 player to pass so they can use a new turret weapon, the Fal Camo. Once there's somebody in it, few fences pop up and blocks other players. There's a total of 3 supply stations available in this map, one in the middle, two near the stage. Zombies From previous maps: *OMOH Toxic: Retextued OMOH also found on Crysis City. *Slugs: Retextured version from Crysis City. *Titan Slugs: Retextured version from Crysis City and it's also possible to see 3 of them at the same time. *Scorchers: Exploding AI from every other maps. *Demons: Huge slowly walking demons from Crysis City. New ones: *SAS Nuke: Retextured SAS with Nuke logos on their bodies. *Jumpers: Retextured SAS with similar textures as Demons, they constantly jump and can freely move around the map without following the path. *Fire Jumpers: Same as above, but on fire, only found on Round 16 while the Rooftop Assault. *Sand Maidens: Now have the ability to jump in front of you and can freely move around the map. *Assassins: Now have the ability to walk on walls and have been retextured. Boss: *Mysterious Girl: Appear as a harmless primary target on Round 24, she will constantly attemp to dodge your shots trying to make you fail the bonus round. *Destroyer (1st Form): He will spawn under the balcony at the far end. He will only have his pants and will not shot his Laser Gun, only attemp to strike you with it. He can freely move around the map. *Destroyer (2nd Form): He will first burn the curtains at the stage then enter the room. He will know have some kind of shirts and his Phantom Mask and blast his laser gun at you! Features *Spot Lights: Indicate zombies spawn points for each rounds. *Bullet Time: Available on some bonus rounds, bullet time will kick in after you shoot 1 zombie or trigger a special event. It will make everything in slow-mo, making some bonus round easier and more interesting. *Fal Camo: Same one used in Hero Mode except in form of turret gun, replacing the Vulcan Gatling Guns. There's only one and you need a precise jump to reach it. It has 100 bullets / 10 grenades. In order to refill both ammo/grenades, you gotta refill twice at a supply station, if not, only the bullets will be back to his maximum capacity. If you stay on that balcony for too long (because zombies cannot get you), Sand Maidens will starts to spawn behind you. *Zip-Line (Rappel): If you need to escape while camping on the balcony, simply jump on the zip-line and it will bring you next to one of the supply station near the stage. Since it only requires a simple jump, you may accidently use it while camping on the balcony. Events This map have few events that happen at various rounds: *Rooftop Assault: While on Round 16, a horde of jumpers will stand on the glass roof and will wait until someone shoot it. Once it happens, Bullet Time will kick in, some jumper will be caugh on fire. *Mysterious Girl's Show: She will appear on Round 24 and shows what she got! *Burning Curtains: The boss will burn the curtains before entering the room. Boss Strategy Destroyer is deadly when you're too close, because on his first form, he can only charge and strike his gun (20HP) at you. They both deal alot of damages, so stay away or you can attemp to dodge, it's possible, but don't forget this boss can freely move around the map. Once he return for a revenge, do the same thing except avoid his laser blast (30HP if you stay in it), which isn't hard and not much deadly as his charges attacks (now 55HP). Also, he has few weak spot that will be indicated once it happens, shooting it enough will make an explosion that will damage him and can be really useful to do. Rewards Once you defeat Destroyer 5 times (Normal Difficulty), you will receive a Destroyer Crate. You could get a mask representing his head or the same red capsules he has (as a weakness), both are equipments only and give +10% exp. Also a couple of weapons including FN F2000 Red Devil, Dual Desert Eagle Bloodlust, etc. This map also introduce a Red Crystal Crate. It replaces the Cyan one from previous maps, on the 700k spot. It contains pretty much the same rewards as Destroyer's crates, except for the Boss items. Video External link Watch ItsDamageInc/Simrock and his Clan (Damage Incorporated) on Youtube Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode